piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Online Wiki talk:Suggestions
Welcome to the Talk Page of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Suggestion Page! Here we, the community vote on Suggestions other users submit on the main page. To start a community vote on a Suggestion, copy the following form and fill it out with the appropriate information, then paste in the Suggestions Under Review section. =Suggestion Review Form= Suggestion Name Here Description Here Suggested By: Name Here Comments Agree Disagree =Suggestions= Article Comments I think this wiki should have article comments. The talk pages are harder to get to. The article comments can be found in . (Only admins can click that link). The main reason why I think we need article comments is so users can comment on pages about what they want to do on the page. Article comments make the wiki more open for being a social place. The Lego Pirates of the Caribbean wiki has article comments. That wiki is also a factual wiki and there is no problem with the article comments. -- Comments I'm going to remain neutral until I hear other people's opinions. Personally, I don't see a need for it. They are comments and our pages don't really merit comments. I see where they come in handy at the Players Wiki, but not here. Please, anyone state your opinion on this matter. -- Message Wall'' 01:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'' :I figured article comments could be used when people want to help pages. They can also use the comments to talk about the weapons, clothing and other things. People can give tips in the comments about how the got a certain item. Users could also comment when somebody removes something they added. You wouldn't have to leave a message to the user about why something was undone. They can also ask to add a new picture of a skill too for weapons. -- 02:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) That's true. It would make it easier for new users to leave comments too (Since the talk page button is so small). Okay. You have my vote : ) -- Message Wall'' 02:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'' I agree, leaving a comment is a lot easier this way. The "Talk Page" is far to complicated for most new users. My only speculation on this is certain things that we would have to keep an eye out for people posting like on legendary pages which it will probably happen first people shout "WHY CAN"T I FIND A LEGENDARY." things like that which can bring arguments and fights and such if not handly correctly. However in my view all of that can be simply noted within our rules so we can expect users to know how article messages work and waht the do's and don'ts are. I'll give a yes to it since the article message seem like that could be helpful and also help to have a more lively wiki and it would be nice for also guides for users to get feedback on them. :One of the admins could make a blog explaining the new rules for article comments. Is this passed? 3 admins agreed to get them. -- 22:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know Kat, it also says after two weeks its denied, but I wasn't aware of this till a few moments ago. I'll talk to Dent about it. I'm gonna run it by another bur, just because it's a major change. It will probably get approved, yes. -- Message Wall'' 22:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to try it. Any suggestions for comment restrictions/rules? I don't want to have pages overrun with silly comments. NickyLinneaTalk Agree # Message Wall'' 02:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC)'' # 22:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) # 22:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Disagree Congrats Emote I think the http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110921233656/potcoplayers/images/3/33/Congrats.gif should become an emoticon on here since it could be rather popular for congratulating a pirate mastering a weapon or an level up :) Comments Such a small addition, I'll just add it to the wiki. -- Message Wall'' 17:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Agree # Message Wall'' 01:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Disagree # New Userbox Idea I would like to propose a new userbox to be made. A userbox for those who have extensive knowledge of Wikia Coding, and can help a fellow user if that user has an issue with Wikia Coding, and needs help. The userbox could read :Wikia-name understands Wikia Coding and can help you with an issue. understands Wikia Coding and can help you with an issue. |info-c=#000000 |info-s=10 |info-fc=#ffffff |border-c=#000000 |border-s=2 }} Aaron9999 08:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Status: ACCEPTED Comments Small addition; I'll go ahead and add this. [[Message Wall:John Foulroberts|'Message Wall']] Agree [[Message Wall:John Foulroberts|'Message Wall']] Disagree